


To spend an evening with me

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2018 Cap-IM Holiday Exchange, Art, Café, M/M, Watercolour, oh dear my pen ran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Steve and Tony, late in the evening at a cheerful little café... The perfect place for words of love to slip out.For the 2018 Cap-IM HE.





	To spend an evening with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monkiainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/gifts).



> Inspired by the 2nd short prompt (with the title taken from the same song):
> 
>  _Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
>  and have a drink or two  
> And then I go and spoil it all  
> by saying something stupid like I love you_  
> Somethin' Stupid - Frank and Nancy Sinatra
> 
> I hope you like it, monkiainen! Happy holidays :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Catching a Breath of Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361655) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever)




End file.
